sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa
Name: Melissa Xavier *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sovereign *'Weapon': Staff *'Element': Fire *'Family': n/a Melissa is an expert fire magician from Sovereign. She has amazing skill in magic and combat and gained the title of apprentice to Jack very quickly due to this. She focuses most of her time on training and improving her technique owing to her past and she constantly pushes herself to new limits. Her family was murdered when she was a baby; as a result, she was raised in an orphanage that was later burned down and left her with a single unknown relic. Other than that, her past is unbeknownst to the audience. Melissa's reasoning behind joining Sovereign is yet to be revealed. Biography Melissa is first introduced in Season 1 Episode 1, A Boy's Determination. She has a very detached and nonchalent disposition, and comes off immediately as an enigma. She is recognized as one of the most skilled magicians to pass mercenary school in the past few years and is affirmed to be 'one hell of a fighter'. Melissa has confidence in her abilities without a staff, although her hand-to-hand combat skills have not been shown and she does not know how to use magic without it. She is a strong believer in protecting those weaker than she is against the enemy even if she might not hold a match against it. She was also much offended when Kyle suggested she started taking energy lessons with Shannon because she believed her proficiency in energy was adequate – suggesting she already recognized herself as a capable fighter along with her associates. Melissa is very prideful and is determined to stand on her own two feet, refusing to let anyone else fight her fights, although she recognizes the need to ask for help should the moment arise. Melissa plays a key role in Sovereign and appears consistently in almost every single episode. Season Two In Season Two, Episode Two, Kyle reveals to the guild that he was Demon, an assassin of the Dark Ages. He also reveals that Melissa's family were the last targets on his list, and so he was the one who murdered them, but did not have the heart to murder a baby in cold blood - Melissa. She is shocked and angry at this news. She screams at Kyle for lying to her and states that what he did could never be forgiven. In raging tears, she runs out of Sovereign. Jack chases her first to try to persuade her to stay but she refuses. He tries again, asking her to stay for him, ''but Melissa refuses again. Jack, who doesn't have the heart to fight against his own loving apprentice, lets her go. It is Shaun who catches up to Melissa next to try to convince her to return to Sovereign. His words are a waste of breath, as Melissa is adamant about returning only for her revenge. Realizing that talking was useless, Shaun states he will fight her. Melissa laughs cruelly, and plainly states that fire melts ice, before attacking him with flames. It is a tough battle, but in the end, Melissa knocks him to the ground. Before she can finish him off, though, Jack appears and knocks her backwards with a fiery explosion. Melissa is surprised to see that Jack can use fire. Jack remarks that fire had always been his element, but that it was fueled by emotion. Melissa asks Jack why he is even bothering to bring her back and asks, "What am I to you?" This triggers a flashback in which we see Jack meeting Melissa for the first time. Jack tells her that he fights to protect those he cares about, and that would include her. He also tells Melissa she is pretty amber eyes, which reminds him of a certain someone (assumed to be Rose). When the flashback ends, Melissa tells Jack that she fights because it is the only way she ''can feel, in stark contrast to what Jack said about his fire being fueled by his emotions. Jack tells her that she knows what she said was a lie. At this, Melissa tries to attack him, but is suddenly taken aback by a flood of memories of them together. She doesn't have the heart to fight him, so instead, she runs off. Later, she is approached by Steven from Ascendant, who offers her refuge in his guild, and introduces her to a summoner, who was in fact her family's summoner. In the season finale, we see Melissa and Steven attempting to open the summoning portal with the summoner. Kyle, Natasha, Shelly, and Shaun arrive. Kyle reveals to Steven the truth about the summonings and Legion, and who murdered their mentor, Eris. Steven, shocked at the revelation, hesitates. This is just enough time for Sienna to appear, plunging her sword through Melissa's chest. The blood spills from her wound, which activates the portal. Critically injured, Melissa collaspes to the ground. Shaun immeidately rushes to her side, where she admits to him that she was wrong and that she should not have been so cruel to Jack. She begs Shaun to stop the summonings. Epilogue It is unclear whether Melissa survived the final battle against the summonings. It is hinted that she had a child with Shaun. Abilities Melissa is exceedingly gifted when it comes to all aspects of magic and combat. She can produce fire from the palm of her hand and control it in different ways – from throwing fireballs to producing fire arrows. Meteor Storm: A high energy destructive spell in which flaming meteors are hurled onto the earth from the sky. Searing Phoenix: A spell in which a fiery phoenix emerges, producing a wave of destructive flames. Relationships Jack : Jack is Melissa's supervising connoisseur. The two are complete opposites; while Jack is outgoing, carefree, vivacious, and lighthearted, Melissa is serious, strict and focused. Jack often calls her his 'cute apprentice' and assigns her special "mercenary training" such as washing the dishes. He flirts with her and seems to be the only person who can make her lose her cool thus far. Although Melissa is annoyed by this (as well as embarrassed), she is rather fond of Jack and has admitted to Kyle that he is a skilled mercenary. Regardless of his relaxed character, Jack cares for Melissa's wellbeing very much and the two share a strong mentor to apprentice bond. After Melissa ended up in the hospital because of their expedition through the Sacrene village abandoned mines in Edelstein, Jack was shown to have been by her side the entire time she was asleep and unconscious. He gives her many different affectionate pet names. Kyle : Kyle, being the guild leader, cares deeply for Melissa and has been shown to lose his temper when she got hurt because of Jack. He often tells her to 'take care of herself' and is concerned for her wellbeing and comfort. He even went as far as to go out of his way to chase after her on her first high classed mission alone as soon as he found out the priestess she was escorting was a fraud. Shaun : Although Melissa doesn't know it, Shaun holds her in high regard and it has been hinted he has feelings for her even though he may just be confusing it with love. Shaun constantly attempts to win her approval and looks up to her wholly due to her offhand way of handling everything with ease and flair. Melissa is oblivious of this, and does not notice the numerous times he blushes around her. The two attended mercenary school together, and it has been exposed that Melissa knew Shaun before their meeting in Season 1 Episode 2, It's About Freedom. There, Melissa tells Shaun that Sovereign was the best possible guild choice because of what it represented – freedom. Later, even though Melissa did not know Shaun very well, she placed her complete trust in him when he asked her to. In Season 1 Episode 6, Everything is Not What it Seems, Shaun teaches Melissa how to use magic without her staff. Quotes "You're the worst connoisseur in the history of connoisseurs!" -To Jack, Episode 1.2 "It represents freedom. I think that's what Sovereign is all about." -To Shaun, Episode 1.2 "There's something about him...that just makes you feel like you're safe." -To Shaun, concerning Kyle, Episode 1.2 "Light? That's got to be 3 inches thick." -To Shaun, concerning the book he was reading, Episode 1.6 "No! I can fight!" -To Kyle, Episode 1.6 "I hope you know what you're up against." -To Winnie , Episode 1.8 Category:Characters